MalfoyPotter: Unlikely Friends
by SettingSail
Summary: Lucille Malfoy and Lillian Potter (Daughters of our favorite schoolboy rivals) have managed to go five years without really noticing each other. Their sixth year is dramatically different after they share a detention and become unlikely friends, maybe more?(warning: this is technically an AU. Some cannon aspects, including the ages of certain characters have been altered)
1. Detention

I am in no way affiliated with The Harry potter franchise. I own none of the characters. Chapter 1: Detention Lily entered professor Flitwick's room, she saw a small table and two chairs side by side, one of which was occupied by a blonde haired, slytherin girl. Lily pulled the adjacent chair out and sank into it. The slytherin girl glanced at her for a second and promptly returned to staring at the desk. Lily recognized her from some of her classes, she'd had numerous with the girl her five previous years at Hogwarts, this year however they had all the same classes. 'I think her name is Lucy.' She thought. Professor Flitwick looked at the girls, "Tsk tsk tsk, unbelievable. It's the first week of your sixth years and you two couldn't keep out of trouble. I expected more from you Miss Malfoy." The blonde looked up from the desk, eyes were a brilliant emerald green, "I know." She frowned and returned to staring at the desk. "As for you Miss Potter, what would your father say if he heard you got detention your first week of the year?" She thought for a moment, 'Was it worth it?' Deciding it wasn't the answer her teacher wanted she replied, "He'd be disappointed." Her eyes fell to the desk. "Now listen, you are both bright young ladies, and I'm sure I can trust that you can both remain civil while I'm not in the room." Both girls looked up and nodded, surprised by the suggestion of being left alone. "I need to speak with Professor Slughorn, I will be gone for a good portion of this detention, I only ask that whatever you do you do quietly, and should I not return before three thirty you are both free to go then, understand?" They both nodded, "Good." Flitwick passed their table and left the room. The two remained in silence, not entirely sure if they wanted to acknowledge the others existence. The blonde looked at the clock, seeing that it was barely two fifteen she groaned and rested her head on the desk. Lily had come prepared, reaching into her bag she retrieved an avengers comic book, Black Widow and Hawkeye graced the cover. The blonde sat up, she turned to look at the brunette sitting next to her, her brown eyes focused intently on the comic, the blonde gazed at the pages, although captivated by the artwork she was slightly irritated that the pictures weren't moving. "Why aren't they moving?" Lily looked up from the comic, "It's a muggle thing. It's called a comic book. The pictures don't move in these." She smiled, she enjoyed explaining muggle things to wizards and witches that had never seen them. "Oh, okay." She returned to staring at the desk. "Would you like to read it with me?" The blonde blushed, she hadn't expected the gryffindor to offer. "Sure." She replied meekly. "I'm Lucy by the way. Not sure if you knew." Lily nodded, "Lily." Lucy returned the nod and the two began reading. As they read Lily became curious, "How'd you get detention?" Not looking away from the book Lucy replied, "Knocked another slytherin off his broom during tryouts. Accidentally of course." A sly smile formed on her lips, telling Lily it wasn't entirely accidental. Lily recalled seeing her on the slytherin team years prior, a beater if she recalled correctly, "Did you at least make the team?" "Of course." A larger smile spread across her face, pleased that the other girl cared to ask. "What about you? How'd you end up here?" Lilly's face went bright red, "I jinxed Ollie Wood's mouth shut." Lucy's eyes widened, "No you did not." She said in disbelief. "I did." Replied Lily, her face now bright scarlet. The blonde doubled over laughing, tears welled in her eyes as she did, as she began to catch her breath she replied, "Good on you. Fucker needs to shut his mouth more often. What did he say this time?" Lily's face returned to its normal color, "He started a rumor that he and Molly were sleeping together." "Yunno, for a gryffindor that guy sure is an asshole." Detest clear in her voice. As the two finished the last page Lucy gazed at the clock, it was two forty-five, "Thanks for letting me read with you. I should really get started on homework though, do you have the prompt for Flitwick's report?" Lily nodded, placing the comic back into her bag she brought out her notebook, "Charms" was written across the cover. She opened it and held it out to her. The blonde read aloud, "Write eight pages about a charm who's use or purpose has changed over the course of the past hundred years." She groaned loudly, she stared at the bottom of the page, various charms were written down, along with notes about how they changed. "Those were some of the ideas I came up with. I decided to do Accio. Your welcome to any of the others." Lucy eyed the list, "Wingardium leviosa I guess." She slid the notebook back to Lily. Placing it back in her bag she pulled out her own report, before she started writing she decided to look back at the blonde, "I have all the other Avengers comics. If you wanted to read them I could let you borrow them." Her face want red again. Lucy's face was just as red, she swallowed hard, "Th-thank you. I'd like that." The two continued talking about various things, none of them related to their reports. Neither wanted to be the first to look away, each captivated by the others eyes, only looking away as professor Flitwick reentered the room, his eyes wide, "Girls, it's four fifteen, what are you still doing here?" Both girls packed up their things and left, apologizing in unison as they did. Upon exiting Lily noticed Molly waiting for her, she ran up and embraced her, "Thanks for taking the detention for me, I owe you one." She glared at Lucy as she walked past them, Lucy glared back. She swiftly headed for the staircase, not giving Lily time to say goodbye. _ The whole way down to the dungeons her mind never left the brunette she'd spent the past two hours with. She complained about an hour and fifteen minutes at first, and suddenly two hours had passed like nothing. She approached her houses enterance, "Severus." She said, entering the common room she was greeted by the rest of the quidditch team. "How was detention?" The captain asked. "Boring." She replied, not wanting to mention the gryffindor she'd just spent the past two hours befriending. "I'll bet, Flitwick make you stay late or something?" He gestured towards the clock. "Yeah, I fell asleep and he lost track of time." The team laughed, "Yeah, sounds like him. So it was just you in there?" "Yeah, who else is gonna get detention in the first week?" The team had stopped laughing, "I heard Potter jinxed Wood yesterday. She wasn't in there with you?" 'Shit!' She thought, not wanting to get caught in a lie she continued, "She must be serving it a different day. Or maybe she didn't get detention. Her dad is Harry Potter after all." The team laughed again, "You're probably right." She continued to sit with her team, her mind on other things, like the fact that tomorrow was Thursday, classes were always fifteen minutes longer on Thursday, giving her plenty of time to see her brunette, she blushed, 'My brunette.' _ Lily sat in the gryffindor common room, Molly, Nellie, and Fred were with her. "So how was detention? Molly said there was a slytherin in there with you. That must of been fun." Nellie's sarcasm was evident. 'It was very fun.' She thought to herself. "It was whatever. She didn't talk much." It was very much so a lie. "Did you jinx her mouth shut too?" Molly smiled as she said it. The rest of the group roared with laughter. Lily chuckled uncomfortable, 'I would never.' She thought, 'I like her voice.' Her face turned pink at that thought. "She just asked for the Flitwick homework and that was it." Another lie. Fred glanced at the clock, "Almost time for dinner, you ladies wanna head down?" They all nodded and proceeded down the grand staircase. As they neared the great hall the entire slytherin quidditch team approached. Her friends entered the great hall, Lily stopped to hold the door for the slytherins, they all passed without making eye contact, Lucy was the last to enter, she nodded and thanked her. Lily scurried off to take a seat near her friends. "That was awfully nice of you." Said Molly through a mouthful of pasta. Lily couldn't help but laugh at her cousin, "You're just like your dad." Molly glared, she bit through the noodles, letting the ones hanging out of her mouth fall back onto the plate. "Bite me." The other three laughed as Molly continued to take bites too big for her mouth. Lily had glanced at the slytherin table a few times that night, Lucy was always already looking at her. A smile spread across her face every time. Lily found herself oddly looking forward to the next days extra long classes. 'More time to see my blonde.' She chuckled to herself, 'My blonde.' 


	2. Class is in session

I don't own any rights to Harry Potter.:( Chapter 2: Class is in session It was Thursday, Lily had woken up earlier than usual, she filled a small backpack with Avengers comics. And headed for the great hall, as she entered the common room she was greeted by Fred, "Morning. You're up early." "Yeah, I fell asleep kinda early so I'm up early too I guess." Fred nodded, "You headed down for breakfast? I'll join you." The two left the common room and descended the grand staircase, upon entering the great hall, Lily quickly noticed that Lucy was not among the present slytherins. She and Fred plopped down at the gryffindor table. Suddenly noticing the second bag Fred asked, "What's with the extra bag?" Lily choked on her pumpkin juice, "Oh, uhm, Helen let me borrow some comics, I'm gonna return them when I see her later." Fred nodded, completely convinced she was telling the truth, He continued eating his toast. The hall slowly started filling with more people, Nellie and Molly had joined them, and Lucy had entered with her usual pack of slytherins. Suddenly the bell rang and they all marched off to potions class. Lily entered after everyone so she could place her extra bag near Lucy's seat without raising too many eyebrows. Taking her seat with Nellie, Molly, and Fred, she peered across the room, half listening to Slughorn discuss today's assignment, half watching Lucy stare at the bag at her feet. "Miss Potter, what did I just say?" Slughorn's voice drew her attention, "You were telling us about today's assignment." "And what is todays assignment?" She had no clue, she stared at the board hoping for a hint, her eyes fell on Lucy mouthing the words, 'mixing antidotes'. "We are mixing antidotes." "My apologizes, I thought you weren't paying attention. Now, please come to the front and pick your poison." He chuckled at his own joke. All the students came to the front of the class to collect a poison that they needed to craft a remedy for. Lucy handed her a phial, "The main ingredient is nightshade." She walked to her table, her own phial in hand she began working. Lily returned to her table, knowing the poison had a nightshade base, one of the easiest poisons to counter, she gathered the neccisary ingredients from the supply cupboard. Class was about to end as Slughorn inspected each of the antidotes. "Excellent work Miss Malfoy, it seems only you and Miss Potter were able to complete your antidotes, well done. Ten points for both houses. Class dismissed." Most of the potions class stuck together as many of them had charms next, entering the room they saw Flitwick on his usual perch, "Now, I assume by now you've all selected a topic for your report, I'd like for us have an easy day and use all our charms for their original purpose." Lucy swore, she couldn't remember what the note had said in Lily's notebook. She stared at Lily hoping to get her attention, she had, she motioned for the notebook on her desk, mouthing the words 'I forgot' as she did. Lily saw a chance to practice her spell, pointing the wand at the other girls desk she muttered, "Accio notebook." The notebook floated over to its intended target. "Very good Miss Potter, very good. Miss Malfoy, can your spell be used in this situation?" Seeing that the page was opened she read to herself, 'Originally used to keep already floating objects still.' Pointing her wand at the bobbing notebook she said aloud, "Wingardium leviosa." The notebook went still. "Excellent, excellent. I'm so glad that you two are getting along so well after your detention together." His voice was genuinely pleased. Both girls blushed, Lucy was thankful no one on her team was taking charms this year, else they would have caught her lie. Lily found herself unable to look at her friends. Both girls spoke at the same time,"May I use the restroom?" They blushed brighter. "Of course, of course. But go quickly, and when you return I'd like for the two of you to practice your charms together. Both girls stood and left the room, refusing to make eye contact with anyone as they did so. They were on the second floor, so they had to walk a little further to avoid Moaning Murtle. Both girls wondered what they'd say in a more private setting, Lucy entered first, Lily close behind. Lily ducked her head to see into the stalls, all empty. Lily spoke first, "I'm sorry if that was awkward. I just saw the chance to practice the spell and I-" she was cut short by the blonde turning around and crashing her lips into hers. Lily rose to her tip toes, bringing her to roughly the same height as the blonde. When they separated Lily noticed tears rolling down the blonde's face. Lily cupped her cheeks in her hands and brushed her tears away with her thumbs, "Don't cry. Please don't cry." The two embraced tightly, Lily rested her forehead against Lucy's shoulder. Slowly stepping apart they both noticed that the other was grinning like an idiot, and burst into laughter. As there laughter slowly died down Lily raised herself to her tip toes again, placing a small kiss on the other girls lips, "Let's go back to class, okay?" Lucy nodded and followed her back to Flitwick's room, they returned to their seats and began practicing their spells, both girls remained unemotional in an effort to not draw any unwanted attention. The bell suddenly rang, the entire class packed up, Lucy hung back, their next class would be care of magical creatures and it would be full of slytherins. They all approached Hagrids hut, they all gathered around as Hagrid exited his hut, "Now I've just handed mister Lovegood here a stack of checklists, you will all need one for today's assignment. You will notice that there are a large number of creatures on this list, they are all present in the forest near us, I don't expect you to find all of them, however, whichever group finds the most, and collects a sample from them, will receive a prize." The entire class murmured, "What kind of prize?" Asked Nellie. "It's a secret." Hagrid held a finger to his lips, obviously intended for Lily as he had let it slip to her on the first day, the winning team would be exempt from an essay that the rest of the class would have to write. "Now there are fifteen of you here, I'd like for you to be in teams of three, I've already chosen team captains, Lily Potter, Cynthia Bulstrode, Oliver Wood, Nellie Longbottom, and Fred Lovegood." The five came to the head of the class, Ollie was the first to speak, no surprise there, "Molly." A smirk spread across his face. Molly groaned and stood next to him, her hand forming a crude gesture as she did. "That'll be enough of that Molly." Said Hagrid. Lily was last to pick, "Lucy." Everyone's head turned to look at her, Ollie being a douchebag was expected, but Lily's first choice being a slytherin was not. Lucy stood next to her, her face bright red as she did. The rest of the class grabbed their second picks, once Lily's team was all that was left Hagrid realized there was a missing student. "Who are we missing?" "I heard a slytherin got knocked off his broom yesterday, maybe he was the one." Ollie was the one to answer. Hagrid turned to all the slytherins, they nodded in confirmation. "Well I hope you two like each other because you're on your own." 'Of course we like each other' They both thought. Not wanting to give anything away they both let out a small groan. Molly stomped off into the woods, Ollie and Patrick close behind. She mouthed the words, 'Jinx me' to Lily as she did. Lucy was walking ahead of her, collecting samples off the smaller creatures as she did so, she suddenly whipped around, "Why the hell did you pick me first?" Lily blinked at her, "Because I wanted to spend time with you." Her face was red. "If there had been another student in the class today we wouldn't be alone right now." "Yeah, but I'd still be with you." Lucy's face went red as well, "Well, now everyone's suspicious." "I thought that too, but why is that such a bad thing?" "A slytherin and a gryffindor snogging in the bathroom. That'll go over well. Our houses hate each other, how you and I feel won't matter if they find out." Tears started falling down her face again. Lily wrapped her arms around her, "It's okay. It's okay. I won't tell anyone I swear. Just please stop crying." Lucy returned the embrace, after a minute or so they returned to collecting samples, after what felt like minutes, but must have been an hour, they suddenly heard Hagrids booming voice; "Everybody come back now." As the girls approached they realized how easily they'd taken the assignment, the other teams were covered in mud and water, the two were nearly spotless. Hagrid laughed, "Alright, what're the totals?" Each group called out their totals, "Twelve!" "Twenty-six!" "Thirty-six!" "Thirty-seven!" "Forty-four!" Everyone turned their heads to look at Lily and Lucy, completely clean and they managed to collect forty-four samples. "Congratulations. You two will not have to write a seven page essay on one of the creatures that you didn't find. As for the rest of you, the essay is due Tuesday, class dismissed." Everyone except the the two girls headed for their houses, needing a shower and a fresh change of clothes, the two entered the great hall for lunch, Lucy joined her team while Lily waited for her friends. They arrived nearly twenty minutes later. "I still feel gross." Said Molly. "Spending class with Oliver will do that to you." The group laughed at Fred's commentary. "What was up with you picking a slytherin first?" Nellie had asked but they all awaited her response. "I figured if I got two slytherins they'd wanna win even if I was on the team. I didn't get two but she really wanted to win." "Well maybe when we're all crammed in the library on Saturday the two of you can have a tea party." Molly was clearly sarcastic, everyone else laughed. "At least you have plenty of creatures to chose from, only twelve? Really?" "That wasn't my fault, Ollie was more interested in me than the creatures in the forest." "So, you excited for our next class Nell's?" Fred asked. Nellie shot him a look that clearly threatened to jinx him. "Shut up." Was all she could say. Fred giggled, "She thinks your brothers hot." He said to Lily. Nellie threw a roll at him and blushed. Lily laughed, Nellie had a crush on Albus when they were first years and he was a seventh, now that he was the defense against the dark arts teacher her old feeling resurfaced. Fred didn't mind, he thought it was fun to tease her about it. The bell rang and they all left for their last class. Entering Albus' room Lily saw that Albus had set up dueling courts, today was a dueling day. "As promised, every Thursday will be a dueling day. Now I'm sure you all know how to duel, however I want two of you to demonstrate." Albus eyed the class for volunteers, when there where none he sighed, "Really? No one? Fine, Lily aaaaaand miss Malfoy, will you both step into one of the courts. The girls stepped into the center court, they walked through the formal steps, narrating their actions as they did, as they turned to face each other Albus shouted, "Begin." Lily started, "Expelliarmurus!" "Refleccio!" Lucy's counter caused Lily's spell to fly back at her. Ducking underneath it the two continued shouting spells back and forth. "This isn't charms class ladies, let's see some jinxes!" Albus' voice was clearly frustrated. They continued ignoring him, spells and their counter flew back and forth, "Luminos Maximus!" A bright light escaped Lily's Wand. Blinded, Lucy stumbled back, "Nox!" The light faded as she heard Lily shout, "Muffliato!" Lucy raised her wand and mouthed a spell, she touched her throat, realizing she couldn't speak she glared at Lily, 'Clever girl.' She thought, 'She knows I can't cast a spell without saying it.' "Expelliarmurus." Lucy's wand flew from her hand and clattered to the ground. "Well, that was interesting." Albus' voice was clearly strained. "I want everyone to get a partner and pick a court. Duel until class is over." The other twenty students claimed courts and began dueling. Lucy retrieved her wand and began to duel with Lily again. Charms and other light spell flew between them. The victories went back and forth, neither wanting to seriously injure the other. The bell rang loudly, Lucy left the room in a hurry, clutching the bag Lily gave her closely. Lily was the last to leave. "What the hell was that?" Albus was furious. "I saw maybe three jinxes total between the two of you. And in that first match, if she could've cast a silent spell you would've lost." Lily continued packing up, not looking to her brother she replied, "I'm not feeling well today." "Yeah, whatever. Just make sure you actually try next week. And don't think I'm just picking on you, I'll be having this same conversation with your girlfriend later." Lily face turned bright scarlet, "Jeez Albus! She's not my girlfriend!" She left in a huff, slamming the door as she did. Albus simply rolled his eyes and returned to his desk. _ Lucy sat on her bed, she was reading the eighth comic from the bag, she'd been reading them since she'd gotten back to her room. Cynthia had asked her about them, she lied and said her father sent them, thought she might like them. Her team had called her down for dinner halfway through her eleventh comic, she greeted her team and headed for the great hall. Entering the hall she saw Lily, sinking into her seat, she wished for nothing more than to sit with her gryffindor. _ "What was up with you two today? Every class you two were up to something." Nellie looked across the table to Lily. "I don't know. Just happened I guess." "Hm, I don't know. I think you two are up to something." "They sure are, maybe they can go on a double date with me and Ollie." Molly chimed in. The entire group laughed, Lily tensed, she didn't like her blonde being compared to a creep like Ollie. "Sounds like a horrible idea." Lily mentally winced as she said it. 


	3. Dual duels

No really, I own no rights to Harry Potter. Chapter 3: Dual duels All of the students filed into the great hall, Lily sat with her friends, doing her best to contain her excitement, she'd convinced Lucy to sit at the gryffindor table for lunch today. Both girls were nervous, however since it was Thursday, and Albus had assigned them as partners in team duels, they planned on claiming that they were going to discuss a strategy. Lily turned in time to watch the blonde enter the great hall, she parted from her pack of slytherins and sat down next to Lily. Both the slytherin and gryffindor tables were staring, both girls did their best to ignore it. Lucy spoke first, "So I've been thinking, Albus will pro-" Nellie cut her off, "That's professor Potter to you." Both girls glared at each other. Lily swatted at her friend, "Be nice. I invited her to talk strategy, not so you could insult her." Nellie looked wide eyed at Lily, "Fine." Lily turned back to face Lucy, "You were saying." "Right, so I figured Albus would have us duel first, so we won't have too much time to prepare or to think about our opponents skills. It'd be best if we focused on groups he's likely to put us up against." Lily nodded, "He'll probably put us against Ollie and whoever his partner is." Both girls were smiling at this point. Nellie rose from her seat, "I'm gonna head to class early. Molly rose as well, "Me too." Fred was the last to rise, "Sorry Lily." After they all left Lucy asked, "So do they like me?" Lily didn't answer, only continued to stare at the table. Lucy's hand rested on the other girls knee, stroking the skin with her forefinger she spoke softly, "If it makes you feel better, I probably hate them less than they hate me." A smile spread across Lily's face, "That's kinda better." Lucy smiled back, suddenly the bell rang, the girls stood and walked to class. Upon entering the class they saw that Albus had formed one large court in the center of the room, she noted that it looked very much like a muggle tennis court, minus the net. "We'll be taking today's duels one at a time." He followed up that announcement with the order they'd be dueling, "Lastly, we have Wood/Davis and Potter/Malfoy." The duels ensued, each lasting only a few minutes, it was Lily's and Lucy's turn before they knew it. Walking through the formal steps, Lily found herself eye to eye with Ollie. Both pairs reached the starting positions and turned, Albus' voice boomed, "Begin!" The girls shouted jinxes across the court, all of which were countered or redirected. Ollie and Patrick struck back, sending jinx after jinx at the girls, only able to counter a few of them they dodged the rest of them. "That's what I wanna see!" Shouted Albus The duel had drawn on for nearly twenty minutes before Lily shouted, "Vermilious!" A bolt of lightning erupted from her wand. "Engorgio!" Shouted Lucy. The bolt increased in size, unable to counter in time, Ollie was struck, he flew back to the back edge of the court, he raised his left hand, wand still in his grasp, as he convulsed violently and sporadically. Patrick ran to him, the boys locked their non wand arms together to keep Ollie standing. Despite his continued convulsions, he still looked competent enough to duel. Say what you want about his loud mouth, but Ollie was one of the most skilled wizards in the school. "Vermilious!" Shouted Patrick, a bolt erupted towards Lucy. Without warning Ollie shouted, "Refleccio!" Causing the bolt to be redirected towards Lily. Once stuck she dropped to the ground, shutting her eyes and clutching her stomach in agony, she still gripped her wand tightly as she too began to convulse. The blonde flew into a rage, her eyes flashed venomously green, "Sectumsempra!" The boys went wide eyed, Patrick tossed Ollie to his left, side stepping to the right himself, he saw were the invisible blade scratched the ground below where their arms once were. "Expelliarmurus!" Red sparks flew from her wand, striking Ollie, still on the ground, and ripping his wand from his hand. Patrick ran to the middle line of the court in order to minimize his distance from Lucy and the chance of missing. "Petrificus totalus!" She blonde had caught him mid spell, his mouth open and wand pointed towards her. She slowly approached him, extending her arm to full length she was able to jab the tip of her wand into Patrick's chest. Dozens of horrifying jinxes filled her head, all begging to be launched at her petrified opponent. She glared into his eyes a moment longer, watching as he slowly turned blue as his lungs were unable to to pull in oxygen. She uttered the only spell that she could think of, "Expelliarmurus." Patrick's wand flew across the room, the force of which caused him to slowly tip back, Lucy turned and smiled as she heard the sound of his skull meeting the polished stone floor, unhindered by any attempt to catch himself. "Your spell, miss Malfoy." Said Albus. Without turning to look, she silently waved her wand over her shoulder, undoing the spell. Patrick gasped for air and groaned loudly, "Fucking bitch!" "Watch your language in my classroom mister Davis." Albus knelt down to inspect the boys wound. Lucy knelt down over Lily, "You okay?" Lily smiled up at her, "A little sore, but yeah, I'm fine. Hey, I saw that, you cast a silent spell." Lucy smiled, "I guess I did." "That's definitely a concussion, what about you Wood? You need to go to the hospital wing?" Albus' voice was only mildly concerned. Ollie only groaned as his convulsions continued. "Right, Lovegood, carry Patrick up to the hospital wing please, I'll carry Oliver. Class is dismissed early today." As Fred carried Patrick out, Nellie and Molly went with him, all glaring at the slytherin who'd given him the concussion. She noticed but didn't care, she helped Lily stand, "You wanna go to the hospital wing?" "I'm fine." Lucy nodded and both girls grabbed their things, it wasn't until Lily began descending the stairs that Lucy realized that she was following her, "Where are you going?" Lily blushed, "I figured since we were out early I'd walk you to your house while no one was around." Lucy blushed back, "Okay, but we have to hurry." Both girls descended the stairs swiftly, reaching the slytherin house entrance with minutes to spare. Lucy pulled the brunette in close, rising to her tip toes Lily did the same. They'd gotten good at finding time to see each other, it had been three months since their first, very awkward kiss, and they'd made sure to have plenty of practice time. "See you at dinner?" Lucy laughed softly, "I don't think I should sit at the gryffindor table anymore." Lily frowned, "Okay." Placing one last kiss on the blondes lips she turned and started walking to her own house. Once she reached the fourth floor Albus approached her and began walking with her, she noticed that he'd changed out of his normal suit and into actual teaching robes, "What happened to your suit?" "Oliver puked on it." Lily couldn't help but laugh. Albus lowered himself so he was close enough to whisper, "Great job out there today, I wanna see that every Thursday." Lily smiled brightly, "Thanks." Albus smiled back, "Oh, and by the way, totally your girlfriend." Returning to his normal height he darted away before Lily could say anything. She blushed bright red, 'Dammit Albus!' _ Upon entering the common room Lucy was greeted by her team, Cynthia had left class before her and had told them the details of the duel, "Putting two of gryffindors players in the hospital wing the day before our game, didn't think you had it in you." Lucy looked to her team captain, "Yeah, I was hoping to do a little worse." She was being honest that time, she had hoped that her first spell would've cleaved her opponents arms off and that would've ended the match, she was disappointed by Patrick's reaction time. "From what I've heard you might've done enough, if Wood is still jittery in the morning McGonagall won't let him play, that'll put them down a chaser." He leaned back against the sofa, "Too bad you couldn't have taken out Longbottom too." After how rude she was during lunch Lucy had considered jinxing her, however decided against it. "Yeah too bad." Cynthia stood, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm gonna head up for dinner." The rest of the team rose and left, they'd barely left the common room before the captain rushed off and tackled another student to the ground, "Where you headed Creepy?" His real name was Harry Creavey, however he had earned the nickname Creepy after the slytherins found out he had been taking pictures of couples snogging around campus. "No where!" He grunted. "Come on Greg, let him go, I'm hungry." Cynthia's voice pleaded with her boyfriend. The captain rose from the ground, clutching Harry's pictures, "Let's see who you photographed today." He chuckled as he looked through the photos, tossing them to the ground after he saw them, he got to the last picture and stopped laughing, he turned around and walked back to the entrance of the house and held the picture up to it, trying to line up the photo and the wall behind it. His eyes narrowed on Lucy, "What's my rule about relationships outside of our house?" 'Shit! Shit shit shit!' She thought, she swallowed hard, "Not to have them because it creates a conflict of interests." "Hm, you know the rule, but you can't seem to follow it." He held the photo out to the rest of the team, they suddenly burst into laughter. Lucy's and Lily's faces were clear in the photo. Lucy's face was red, she'd never been so embarrassed. She started to stutter an explanation but was cut short by Gregory's voice. "You're off the team." He hissed. "No!" She shouted. She'd been on the quidditch team since her first year at Hogwarts, she'd had to fight her way onto the team on and off the pitch that year to prove she was the best beater in slytherin house. "You knew the rule, you knew the consequence, you broke the rule, simple as that." Lucy dropped to her knees and stared at the floor, tears welled in her eyes, "Please, I'm begging you. Please don't kick me of the team." She was sobbing at this point. Gregory stared down at her, "You wanna stay on the team? Prove to me there is no conflict of interest. I want you to send a bludger into Longbottom's face tomorrow, got it?" His voice filled her with dread, she looked up at him, she only nodded, she felt like she would vomit if she spoke. She followed the rest of the team, shooting Creavey a sinister look as she passed him. A low growl escaped her throat. Entering the great hall she noticed Lily wasn't there yet, she sat with her back to the gryffindor table, not wanting Lily to enter and see that she'd been crying. _ "Ursa minor." The portrait swung open and Lily stepped through in time to hear the tail end of Nellie's tirade. "Fucking bitch put two of our guys in the hospital wing! Sure one of them was Ollie but that doesn't mean we don't need him less!" She let out a loud growl, she turned to see Lily approach them, "I don't care if she's your partner, that bitch is not sitting with us again." Lily rolled her eyes and sat next to her cousin, "I'm sorry the three minutes you actually sat with us were so unbearable." They hadn't been the words she planned to say but they were the words that came out. Fred spoke before Nellie had a chance to respond, "Let's all take a minute to think before we say something we can't take back." Nellie breathed deeply to calm herself, "She just put two of our players in the hospital wing. If they aren't in perfect shape by tomorrow McGonagall won't let them play." "She put one of the players in the hospital wing. Last I checked I was the one that shocked Ollie." "But who amplified it?" "Who cast it in the first place?" "If she hadn't amplified it Ollie wouldn't be in the hospital wing right now." "If I hadn't cast it she wouldn't have had anything to amplify. And we were dueling last time I checked, we were trying to win." "What about Patrick? She waited for his face to turn blue before disarming him, and didn't undo her spell until after he got a concussion. And what about how she separated them in the first place, she could've seriously injured them both." Nellie had begun shouting again. "I'll admit that was uncalled for." Said Fred. "Agreed." Said Molly, "There's a time and place for spells like that and that wasn't one of them." "Why are you only blaming her? I'm just as responsible if you're down a player tomorrow." Lily had begun shouting as well. "That's different though." Nellie shouted. "How? How is that in anyway different?" "It just is!" "I'm done with this conversation." Lily stomped upstairs to her bed and plopped down onto it. Molly called her down for dinner twice before practically dragging her into the great hall. She sat down and looked towards the slytherin table, Lucy had her back to her, she frowned. After the argument with her friends she didn't feel much like eating. Little did she know that Lucy felt the exact same way. 


End file.
